1. Field
The present invention relates to a quantum dot thin film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for forming a quantum dot thin film, which is capable of preventing a crack therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot is a nano-particle having semiconductive properties and having a size less than tens of nanometers. The quantum dot has properties different from a bulk particle due to quantum confinement effect. For example, the quantum dot can change a wavelength of a light, which the quantum dot absorbs, according to a size thereof. Furthermore, the quantum dot has novel optical, electrical and physical properties that the bulk particle does not have. Thus, researches are being conducted for manufacturing a photoelectric conversion device such as a solar cell, a light-emitting diode or the like.
In order to apply the quantum dot to a device, forming a quantum dot thin film may be required. A quantum dot particle is formed to have a ligand combined therewith. In order to form a quantum dot thin film, a quantum dot particle may be coated on a substrate and treated to replace a shorter ligand with the initial ligand so that the thin film may have a conductivity. In the process of replacing the ligands, a crack may be formed in the thin film because of volume contraction of the thin film.